


Oh, Loverboy

by chirithy (sylleblossum)



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: GrePreWeek, M/M, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylleblossum/pseuds/chirithy
Summary: Great Pretender Week - Day 4 - Evening AttireMakoto wasn’t even given a choice before he forced into some new fancy clothes and told to seduce Sam Ibrahim.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry, slight Edamura Makoto/Sam Ibrahim
Comments: 15
Kudos: 575





	Oh, Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy’ by Queen

It goes without saying that Cynthia was pissed that Sam Ibrahim kept rejecting her advances, especially when he kept calling her old. In Makoto’s opinion, without even knowing Cynthia’s age, though it didn’t matter, he thought she was beautiful. Makoto was bi and knew he was surrounded by unfairly attractive people; even Laurent, the asshole that he was, was freaking handsome.

Cynthia was going to get ready to go to the casino. She found out that Sam goes there every other night at the same time, and she was going to give it one more try. But Laurent stopped her for a moment,

“Are you quite sure that Sam is even interested in women?” Cynthia paused in rummaging through her makeup bag and gave the Frenchman a questioning look. Both Abbie and Makoto were watching the two from the other side of the couch.

“He said women were muses to him,”

“And that equals attraction?” Laurent had Cynthia’s full attention now, she frowned at him.

“Where are you going with this? Do you want to seduce him?” Laurent held his hands up in defense, but shook his head.

“I’d probably be too old for his standards as well, but I do have an idea,” Laurent dodged the makeup brush to the head and turned. He was now looking in Abbie and Makoto’s direction with an easy smile; Makoto knew not to trust that smile. Cynthia leaned over to look as well, and something must had clicked because she gasped before smiling as well. Makoto looked at Abbie, maybe they meant her instead, but Abbie had already been looking at him as well, an eyebrow raised.

Makoto suddenly did not have a good feeling about this.

XXXX

Kudo was apparently on this job as well, and for some reason knew Makoto’s measurements and sizes. Makoto did not want to know how and labeled Kudo a traitor. A garment bag was quickly collected and thrown at Makoto’s chest before Cynthia shoved him into one of the bathrooms with strict instructions to wear everything inside.

Inside was a pair of almost too tight black dress pants paired with a grey belt, a black dress shirt that Makoto was instructed to leave the top three buttons unbuttoned and roll the sleeves to his elbows, a gray vest that clung to him, a pair of brown retro boots, and some sort of black cloth that Makoto originally thought was a bow tie. 

Makoto had sighed and put the clothes on as ordered but in an act of rebellion, he kept his [cat paw socks](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0344/6469/products/PAW-PRINT-SOCKS_grande.jpg?v=1571438629) on and placed his mother’s lucky charm in his vest pocket. The way things were going Makoto probably needed some luck.

Once dressed, Makoto took a look in the mirror, he actually looked kind of… good? Well at least in his opinion. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He unlocked it to find Cynthia waiting. Her eyes widened in surprise, taking him in. She squealed and pulled Makoto into a hug.

“You look good! Now, makeup!” Makoto wasn’t even given time to object. He found himself sitting atop the toilet lid as Cynthia applied eyeliner to him. It hurt and Makoto’s eyes watered slightly, but he persevered. Shortly after, she applied some eyeshadow to give him something called a smoky look. After, a gloss was spread across his lips; Makoto could smell the artificial cherry flavouring of it, and almost licked his lips. Cynthia pulled a small bottle of mousse and lightly applied it to Makoto’s hair, taking it out of his eyes. Once done, she took a step back to admire her work but instead frowned at something.

“Where’s your choker?”

“Choker?!” Cynthia ignored him and pulled the seemingly unimportant piece of cloth out of the garment bag. She quickly wrapped it around Makoto’s neck, tightening it to stay in place. It wasn’t as tight as he thought, Makoto could almost forget it was there. Cynthia pulled him up to stand, then wrapping an arm around his shoulders, took him to the mirror. Makoto almost couldn’t recognize himself; with his hair out of his face, his eye makeup accenting his eyes and the new well-fitting clothes. Cynthia nodded to herself, before saying,

“Oh, you’re gonna knock them dead,”

XXXX

“Drumroll, please!” Cynthia called out to the sitting room, as she guided Makoto back. There had been a quiet moment before she and Makoto could hear a drum-like tapping. Cynthia walked out first,

“Introducing the new upgraded Makoto Edamura!” She posed, gesturing to the room Makoto was still hidden in. Makoto rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into the sitting room. With a faint blush on his face, he looked up at his companions. Abbie was giving him a thumbs-up, while staying emotionless. The two nodded at each other, now members in a ‘forced into formal wear’ solidarity. 

But Laurent… Laurent’s reaction was odd to Makoto.

Laurent had been turning around when Makoto had walked into the room, but once he caught sight of Makoto, the Frenchman froze. For a couple moments, Laurent stared at Makoto with shock, his mouth open slightly, eyes wide. The expression was gone as soon as Cynthia spoke up, making Makoto look away.

“He cleans up well, huh?” Makoto looked back at the other two. Laurent’s face now held a smirk.

“Looking like that, little soybean, you may have just changed our odds,”

XXXX

Cynthia, Laurent and Makoto made their way to the hotel casino, with Abbie staying behind in the room since she was exhausted. Cynthia would keep a lookout for Sam and then try her luck once more. If she failed, Makoto would step in, quite literally. He wouldn’t be too far away from wherever Sam and Cynthia would be, and was supposed to walk right into Sam, making it as if Makoto hadn’t been paying attention. What Makoto did next was entirely up to him, but he had to do his best to ensnare Same and then eventually bring up the fake underground casino.

Abbie had said something about using his virgin naivety but Makoto had mostly ignored her. But she did have a slight point. By playing innocent and unassuming, like he once had in his former con man life, maybe, just maybe, Makoto could do just fine. 

All the while, Laurent would be seated nearby and keeping an eye out on both Makoto and Cynthia to make sure things went fine.

Makoto was hiding in a row of slot machines, watching as Cynthia made her move towards Sam at a roulette table. For a moment, it almost seemed like it was working in her favor, but Sam, then, started to turn away from her. Makoto made his own move. Acting like a normal tourist, he walked out of his row, turning his head this way and that as if he was taking in the sights, but Makoto made sure he was exactly in Sam’s pathway. The Middle Eastern man still had his attention on the redhead, looking pissed off and was not paying any attention. He walked right into Makoto, nearly knocking the Japanese man off balance. Seeing an opportunity, Makoto grabbed Sam’s arm to keep from falling over. The man being held tensed up and turned his head to Makoto.

“Oh gosh. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention, I didn’t mean to grab you. Are you okay?” Makoto fake apologized, letting go of Sam. He now had Sam’s full attention, the older man looking Makoto up and down. Makoto swallowed nervously, which drew attention to the choker around his neck. Sam fixed his shirt sleeve.

“It is fine, now if you excuse-“ At that moment, the roulette table that Sam and Cynthia were playing at finished it’s round and notified Sam as a winner.

“Oh wow, you won! That’s so cool. I never know how to play these games,” Makoto gave the surprised man a smile. Sam did not push Makoto away as he got closer to look at the table and into the older man’s personal bubble. Cynthia, ever the actor, had huffed, and was now frowning at the Japanese man. This had drawn Sam’s attention. Upon seeing the redhead upset at the almost puppy-like younger man getting closer to Sam than she had, Sam smirked, before ignoring her to turn back to Makoto. Cynthia winked over Sam’s shoulder, before stomping past the man and his bodyguards, knocking her shoulder against Makoto’s. Makoto rubbed at his shoulder.

“What was her problem?” A hand touched his other shoulder, making Makoto look back at Sam. The man was still smirking, eying Cynthia’s disappearing back. Dark brown eyes then met Makoto’s chocolate ones before looking Makoto over once more.

“What types of games do you know how to play?”

XXXX

Makoto kind of bullshited his way into keeping Sam’s attention, saying he liked card games. It wasn’t wrong but Makoto didn’t actually like to gamble and only learned while in prison. Sam had played roulette for a little more but for some reason, he kept winning games. After the third win, Sam pulled Makoto closer, even wrapping an arm around his waist. Makoto almost shuddered at the touch but allowed it; sure, he’s touch-starved but he didn’t really want to be touched by their target like this. They talked for a little bit; Sam inquired about why Makoto was in Singapore, and Makoto had lied about his aunt loving air races and always traveled around to see as many as she could and how that this was the first one Makoto was brought to.

After a while, Sam must have gotten bored of roulette and led himself and Makoto towards the bar, the bodyguards close behind. Makoto tried to walk to the actual bar but Sam’s grip on his waist kept him next to him, and Makoto found himself being led to a private booth. Before he sat down, he caught a glimpse of blond hair and saw Laurent was sitting at the bar, facing slightly in Makoto’s direction. At least he wasn’t alone.

A waiter came and took their orders; Sam got some sort of expensive whiskey, and Makoto had attempted to simply order a soda but Sam ordered some sort of drink concoction for him instead. The older man motioned for the younger to get closer and though he really didn’t want to, Makoto found himself pressed against Sam. Sam’s arm was on the back of the seat, practically wrapped around Makoto’s shoulder.

“So tell me how someone like you is all alone tonight?” Makoto tilted his head in confusion.

“Like me?” A hand caught Makoto’s chin making him look directly into Sam’s eyes. Just the gesture and the closeness brought blood rushing to his face and he swallowed nervously. Makoto could have sworn Sam was closer than he originally had been.

“Someone innocent looking and yet tempting enough to be plucked,” The blush on Makoto’s face darkened just by the implications of Sam’s words. Sam’s eyes seemed even darker than they had before.

“I, um…” Makoto was now flustered, listing his composure. He’s never been flirted with before, especially not like this. Sam smirked.

“I was only looking for my aunt. She said she was going to the casino, but I went through this whole place and couldn’t find her. I could have sworn this was the only casino in the hotel,” Makoto threw out his bait, and by the slightly raised eyebrow, Sam was taking it.

“Maybe it’s not,” Sam only replied as he released Makoto’s chin to grab his drink. Makoto followed suit; whatever Sam had gotten him was good, not much alcohol taste but it could be deceiving. The arm, that was resting just above Makoto’s shoulder on the back cushion, fully descended onto the boy’s shoulder and Makoto found himself almost impossibly closer to Sam. It took all of Makoto’s willpower to not flinch and run away.

Sam’s face was inching ever closer to Makoto’s own and the boy tried to take a sip of his drink to deter him. But it was of no use, Makoto found his chin being tilted to make him face Sam. Sam’s breath tickled Makoto’s lips, and his nose brushed against the younger man’s.

So this was how Makoto was going to lose his first kiss…

“Sir?” Just as Sam was going to close the distance, one of his bodyguards called to him. The Middle Eastern man looked agitated but still pulled away. Makoto thanked every and any god listening to him, and then released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

The bodyguard was talking to Sam in low tones, but Makoto could still hear the gist of it. Something was wrong with Clark and one of his mechanics. Sam said something dismissive to the bodyguard, who took a step back, before he turned back to Makoto.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to end this early,” Makoto, despite feeling completely elated that he can get away from the man, pouted up at Sam. He leaned against Sam’s arm and shoulder that was holding him, frowning lightly at him.

“But, we were having fun,” Makoto hated this, and hated the character he was playing. Sam only smiled and stroked a thumb against Makoto’s chin.

“We may continue this another time,” Sam said, before turning back to the bodyguard and saying something. The man was handed a business card and a pen. Taking them, Sam wrote something on the blank side of the card before handing it to Makoto. The front simply stated Sam’s name, his status as the owner of the air race and a business email. The back, however, contained a phone number.

“Tomorrow, before the races, call and you can come watch with me,” Makoto fake-cheerfully thanked Sam and promised. Sam let go of the boy and stood to walk away, but he paused.

“Maybe ask your aunt about this other casino. You’ve brought me some luck in this one, maybe you can do the same in another,” Makoto nodded and agreed. He waved Sam off as he left the bar area. The second Makoto could not see the older man anymore, he practically deflated, falling backward to lay on the booth’s seat cushion. He had a new appreciation for the girls and how they always had to get close to their male targets. Now knowing that Sam was in his grasp, Makoto was most probably going to have to continue playing this character until they got what they wanted.

Makoto’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and a glass being placed on the table next to him. He looked up and found a grinning waitress letting go of an innocent looking drink.

“Uh, I didn’t order that,” Maybe the drink was for some other table. The waitress shook her head, and gestures over her shoulder.

“No, the man at the bar had asked us to send you this,” Makoto sat up and looked past the waitress to find Laurent sitting there. When he noticed he had Makoto’s attention, he smiled and raised his own glass. A flash of irritation ran through the younger man, but still he thanked the girl. Once she walked away, Makoto took a sip of whatever Laurent had sent him. It was simply a plain soda, what he had wanted earlier.

With a weary sigh, Makoto stood back up and made his way over to Laurent. The Frenchman was finishing his own amber colored liquor just as Makoto took the seat next to him. Makoto slid the business card Sam had given him over Laurent.

“He says I can call him tomorrow and to find out where the ‘mystery casino’ is from my aunt,” Laurent nodded, gesturing to the bartender for another round.

“Oh I know. Good thing Shi-Won is here, she won’t mind playing the role,” Makoto looked at the blond confused.

“How do you know already? I was all the way over there,” Laurent took a sip of his new drink, before turning to fully face Makoto with a smirk. It was then Makoto saw the bluetooth earpiece in Laurent’s ear. He looked down at his own clothing, was there a piece on him without realizing?! Laurent had started to laugh, and leaned forward and pulled the black pocket handkerchief out of Makoto’s vest pocket. Makoto vaguely remembered Cynthia tucking it there before doing his makeup. Once the handkerchief was unraveled, a thin black piece of plastic fell into Laurent’s hand.

“We had to make sure we heard every little detail Sam told you, in case we missed anything,” Makoto’s face was turning an impossibly red, as he thought back on all of Sam’s comments about him. He turned in his seat and drained his glass of soda, before standing to leave. Laurent’s laughter followed him out of the bar.

XXXX

Laurent followed Makoto after quickly regaining his composure, there was still a teasing smile on his face however. Makoto grumbled under his breath as he made his way towards the elevators. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. He wanted out of these clothes and to take a shower to wash away the feeling of Sam’s arms and hands on him. Makoto, then, sighed as he thought about how Cynthia was probably going to dress him like a doll over the next couple days. He wasn’t looking forward to it.

“I can’t believe this worked,” Makoto hadn’t realized he said that out loud until Laurent gave him another chuckle.

“My plans usually tend to,” Laurent missed the true meaning of Makoto’s words. Makoto shook his head as they walked into an empty elevator.

“Not your plans…me,” Makoto saw Laurent turn to give him a questioning look through the mirror-like metal of the elevator. But Makoto ignored him, in favor of looking at his own reflection. He still didn’t really recognize himself; now he could only see the innocent doll Sam saw him as.

“That wasn’t me tonight. If I looked and acted like how I usually do, Sam wouldn’t have looked at me twice,” Laurent hummed, as if he understood, and Makoto could still see the Frenchman looking at him through the reflection.

“I think, my little soybean, that if Sam had met the true you, he would have hidden you away for us to never find you again,” Makoto finally turned to the Frenchman, glaring at him for what seemed to be a condescending comment. But the look in Laurent’s eye made whatever Makoto was going to say die on his tongue.

Laurent was looking at Makoto almost the same way Sam had earlier, with something predatory and dark hidden in those blue depths. The older man was no longer smiling and that made Makoto swallow nervously. Laurent’s eyes trailed down from his face to his throat, and the look in his eyes got darker.

Laurent took a step forward and then another, and kept doing so as Makoto took steps backward. This kept going until Makoto found himself pressed against the side of the elevator with Laurent looming over him. There was an arm resting just overtop Makoto’s head to keep Laurent steady while his other hand rose up to caress Makoto’s cheek.

Makoto almost wanted to flinch away but Laurent’s touch was so different from Sam’s. Sam felt like he was trying to keep Makoto in his possession, was rough and gripped too tight. Laurent touched as if Makoto was delicate, like he would let go if Makoto gave the word. In his touch-starved mind, it was perfect and Makoto let Laurent close. The arm that kept Laurent braced against the wall now wrapped around Makoto’s waist, still loose enough to let the younger flee if he wanted.

“My plan worked because I knew that I had an extremely handsome young man that could turn anyone’s head, no matter how he acted,” Makoto flushed a deep red, and his heart was pounding against his rib cage. Laurent thought he was handsome. Just when Makoto thought Laurent was going to close the distance and kiss him, the elevator dinged and opened to their floor.

Wanting to save his heart, Makoto tore himself from Laurent’s grasp and fled into the hallway. Laurent stayed close behind him though. 

“Bet you say that to all the people you want in your bed,” Makoto congratulated himself on not stuttering. He remembered what Abbie had once said about Laurent being a playboy; maybe the man was just trying to help Makoto’s self esteem. It pissed him off.

There was soon a hand wrapping around Makoto’s wrist that pulled him to face Laurent. He didn’t look mad at Makoto’s comment but he was smirking.

“Only the ones I’ve been waiting several years for,” A rush of pure heat filled Makoto’s chest. Laurent moved forward, causing Makoto to walk backwards only to gently hit a wall again. The predatory dark look was back in Laurent’s eyes, and Makoto knew he was definitely the prey.

“When you walked out of the bathroom looking like this, Edamame, I almost called the whole thing off. I knew your allure would work too well and I wanted you to myself,” Makoto swallowed nervously again as Laurent’s face drew closer to his own.

“Cynthia knew what she was doing when she dressed you like this. The hair, the makeup, the choker,” There was a hand caressing the skin around the choker and it made Makoto quiver and whimper.

“She knew what you do to me, Makoto,” Makoto’s eyes widened at the sound of Laurent using his actual name. But he didn’t have any time to think about it because Laurent closed the distance and kissed him.

Makoto’s eyes slipped shut and had one hand latched onto one of Laurent’s arms while the other arm found itself wrapping around Laurent’s neck. Laurent’s lips were warm, making Makoto almost melt and felt so smooth against Makoto’s own. There was an arm wrapping around his waist again to bring him closer and he sighed into the kiss. After a few moments, Laurent pulled away so Makoto could breathe. Makoto’s eyes were half-lidded as he took in the sight of Laurent, and it still made him breathless. The blond had his forehead rested against Makoto’s own, taking in all of Makoto. It was as if he was waiting for something. 

Oh. He was waiting for Makoto to react.

Well Makoto certainly hadn’t had enough yet so he leaned forward pulling Laurent into another kiss. The Frenchman sighed as the grip around Makoto’s waist tightened. The kiss stayed slow but still filled Makoto with an incredible heat. He didn’t want to pull away but his need for air made Makoto do so.

Blue eyes met brown, and there was a new emotion in Laurent’s eyes that Makoto couldn’t place. They panted lightly, catching their breath, with their foreheads still resting together. 

“I sat in that bar the whole time watching that man grab at you and then almost kiss you. I had to let that man touch the one thing I wanted most in this whole building,” 

“But the job,” 

“You didn’t think we had contingency plans,” Makoto wanted to be angry, and could even feel the anger in his chest. He had only gone through this whole night because he actually believed it was the only way. Makoto pulled his forehead away to rest it against Laurent’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to do this plan anymore,” A hand ran itself up and down Makoto’s back, comforting him.

“We’ll work on a different strategy, and hide you away from Sam’s sight when he makes it to the fake casino. For now, your part of the job is done,” Laurent started to pull away, and Makoto almost didn’t want him to but he let go anyway. Makoto’s head was tilted slightly upwards, and he felt something warm press against his forehead.

“Now, come on, my little soybean, let’s get some rest,” Laurent took a couple steps away from Makoto before the younger one called out to him.

“Makoto,” Laurent paused and looked over his shoulder with slight confusion.

“You called me by my given name a few minutes ago...you can keep doing so,” Makoto felt his face heat up, as Laurent smiled at him once more. The Frenchman leaned back and took Makoto’s hand, and led him down the hallway back to their room.

They didn’t talk about the kiss and Makoto, in the morning, would begin to squawk and yell at Laurent once more when the man annoyed him. But now he knew how Laurent felt about him and, for all the lies the blond had told him, this felt pretty truthful for once. Makoto knew he wanted to have a clean slate and make an honest living but Laurent had him ensnared. The man had waited for Makoto when he could have just completely forgotten about him. That made Makoto’s heart thump...he’d never had someone so devoted to him and not care about his faults or his history.

Remembering the look in Laurent’s eyes after the kiss, that emotion could have been love or something close to it and it took Makoto’s breath away once more. If Laurent kept looking at him like that, maybe Makoto could fall for him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Uggggggh, that ‘plucked’ line made my skin crawl.
> 
> Sam feels ooc but I thought maybe he’d be a different person when trying to woo a person. Is that the right term? I don’t know, my brain is blah right now.
> 
> Edamame also feels out of character but that’s the role he was playing.
> 
> This was meant to be longer, and meant for Makoto to go through with being the honeypot but I couldn’t do it so I’m sorry....
> 
> As always, please tell me if something is misspelled, or seems out of place, so I can fix it.
> 
> My fkbu/GrePre twitter is [ficsbyloch](https://twitter.com/ficsbyloch)
> 
> Edit: [I GOT FANART!!!](https://twitter.com/nightabyssart/status/1313843242908041218?s=21) Thank you so much to Night!! 
> 
> Heart you~ Loch, out!!!


End file.
